One common method that users employ to transfer data between electronic devices is through the use of email. When a user desires to share data (e.g., photos or other files saved locally to a first device), the user may attach the data to an email, send the email with the attachment to the destination device, and then download the photos or files from the attachment onto the destination device. With development of wireless communications, more and more people use their electronic devices as a platform to wirelessly acquire or share information using wireless technology. For example, electronic devices frequently transfer data by technologies such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), infrared technology, Bluetooth and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) technology and/or the like.